


Like the wolf, like the lamb

by MorbidFixation



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidFixation/pseuds/MorbidFixation
Summary: A lazy morning between Roman and a girl





	Like the wolf, like the lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've had lying around for months, if not a full year or so. . .   
> Possibly part of a larger fic. . . If I can bring myself to actually write it.

"Freak" she grins, looking down at him. 

It sounds found, much more a term of strange endearment coming from her lips than an insult. 

Roman humms, rising to his feet, effectively towering over her as he leans in, nuzzling against her neck. The wetness at his cheek heady to her nose with him so close, and she can feel him grin against her skin when she makes a noise deep in her throat akin to a whine, brushing away the perfectly coiffed locks atop his head as her fingers find their way through them. 

He hisses out a sigh, melting against her, his hands at her thigh as her nails rake gently over his scalp, drawing low sighs and groans from his chest. Those green eyes she loved so much fluttering closed as he breathed out a sigh, giving himself up to her minstrations.

And how she loves it, not for the first time taking a secret kind of triumph in seeing the man turn to putty in her hands. Her heart feels warm and she shifts, gasping out as his hands tighten, reminding her swift of their placement against her bare thighs, warm and large and god if she doesn't love them. 

Even more so when they're playing like spiders against her skin, keen on drawing breathless gasps and sighs from her lips and wringing the pleasure from her, one skilled sweep at a time. 

She pulls him closer, letting out a sigh and he reciprocates, his breath fanning gently across her lips making her shiver, blinking up at him with a flush on her cheeks as he pulled away. Ugh. She hated how easy it was, how easy she made it. . . No, how responsive he'd made her body to him, so easily warmed by lingering touches or ghosts of breath that leave her heart kicking up a notch and her skin tingling beneath his hands in anticipation of his affection.

She'd be irritated, if it weren't so easy to get lost in, swept away when he stares down at her with those huge green eyes, already too keyed up to feel anything but the low flicker of heat in her belly beginning to come to life as if fed by a straw breeze. . . 

She's too keyed up to think, burning too hot, her breath already leaving in mewling sighs. Soft pleas that over the echo of her heart she can't make up, probably something filthy, by the way Roman seizes up before releasing a groan that sends every nerve ending in her body buzzing, practically vibrating, and she wants she wants she wants. 

She's tearing at his shirt, clawing at it with punch drunk fingers, wanting it open. He complies, looking just as out of it, ripping it open, sending buttons clattering away, torn from their home, but the moment his chest is on hers. Skin on skin, she cant bring it in herself to think of anything else.

He's lighting a fire across her skin, where ever he touches and she's in love with the burn. 

Please, oh please she breathes, whining out the words, leading his head against her collar.

It's painful, the way he makes her wait, teasing kisses against her collarbone, nuzzling brushes against her skin. Teasing trails of his tongue left bear to the breeze as he drops back onto his knees. Grinning up at her, God, she hated him. Wanted to hate him, especially the shit eating way he's looking then, but before she can utter a word, he's there. Nuzzling against her tender skin against her inner thigh, nose pressed against her as he draws in a deep breath. The exhale grumbled out, more animal than man and it makes her gasp. And then it's teeth, sharp like a pin price and then gone just as quick.

She sighs, unable to stop the way her head lulls back.  
It's like floating, free and unsuspended, like floating through the sky, thr clouds at her bsck like the softest of pillows and the sun shining gentle and warm against her skin, and she drowns in it. 

Minutes passes, or what she hopes is only that, because it feels like hours and god knows she'd let him keep going. Drawing more and more from her until she's begging him to stop, but he pauses, petting away the whimper she makes, grumbled pleas to keep going as he stands, crowding her in again and towering before taking her lip, smearing blood across her skin and letting her taste the sweet life's blood from his tongue, hands never still, drawing shapes and trailing soothing against her skin that leave her sighing, legs crossed behind him, pressing him closer into her warmth, and her need. 

He pulls away, resting her head against his chest, and it her time to melt against him. Face pressed against his shoulder. Pressing kiss against the pale flesh there.  
Mother. She barely hears it, too gone. But her presence is like a gust, suckling away warmth they'd created and she pulls away to see. Locking eyes over the shoulders shoulder with the older woman, and she can't imagine how she looks, flushed and sprawled out beneath her son, in the kitchen no les. 

_'How unsanitary'_ her mind supplies as her hands tighten against him, watching as she enters, kitten heels clicking against tiled floor, observing them both with sharp eyes. Eyes which she knows never miss a thing.  
"on the counter, really roman. What are we, beasts?" She scolds, voice cool yet surprisingly warm, fond despite her irritation at just the mention of her sons name.  
Roman just smiles, pulling her closer into his warmth, teasing with a nip at her thigh, grinning at the yelp that finds its way past her lips, a chuckle at the embarrassed swat of her hand. 

He shrugs, resting his chin lazily atop her thigh, "What can I say, when you're hungry"  
The girl can just feel how red she goes, mumbling out a curse of his name that has him chuckling .

But his mother seems far from pleased, turning her nose up and turning swiftly on her heels disappearing without another word.


End file.
